


And Dance By the Light of the Moon

by WerewulfTherewulf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is super crass, Blatant bastardization of nursery rhymes and show tunes, M/M, bad language, these boys need soap in their mouths!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell share a brief intimate moment during breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dance By the Light of the Moon

A quiet snort had Mitchell folding the top bit of his newspaper down and looking over it at Anders. Anders, who was silently laughing to himself as he ate his cereal. Knowing not to let his curiosity get the better of him, Mitchell flipped the newspaper back up, making his eyes and nose disappear behind it once again. The pair continued to sit in silence for another moment or two. Mitchell’s newspaper snapped back again after he could handle it no longer.

“?” he implored, the question coming out as only a small, curious hum from the back of his throat.

Anders glanced at him just briefly before smiling again and taking another bite of his breakfast. Putting down his spoon, he sat back against his chair awkwardly, an arm thrown against the back of it.

_“Hickory Dickory Dock,”_ he began, _“Anders has got a huge cock. The best lay in town, with nary a frown. Hickory Dickory Dock,”_

Mitchell stared at him blankly for half a tick before instantly disappearing back behind the newspaper. The reaction caused Anders to laugh out loud this time, and Mitchell knew his nose was scrunched up in just the right way he loved.

“Shit poetry at this hour?” he asked the blond in a very blasé tone. Anders snickered.

“There’s always time for shit poetry at brekkie!”

They fell back into a comfortable silence despite Mitchell not replying. Anders finished his cereal, bringing the bowl up to his mouth to drink down all the leftover milk. He stood somewhat noisily and brought his used dishes to the sink, rinsing them out and leaving them for later. He returned to his seat a minute later with two cups of coffee, placing one next to Mitchell’s elbow. After settling, Anders found himself looking back up to the newspaper that hid his lover. He blew on his scorching drink, listening to the vampire’s sudden gab.

_“Hickory Dickory Dock. Anders is a huge fucking cock.”_ it was clear when he paused that Mitchell was still thinking about what words to use, _“So you’d better run…”_ Anders tsked, pretending to take offense, and brought his drink back up to his mouth. _“... though he’s got a nice bum. Hickory Dickory Dock,”_

The entire newspaper lowered just a fraction of an inch to where Mitchell was able to peak out over at Anders, gauging his reaction. Anders rolled his eyes but smiled, throwing his arms over his head as he stretched.

“Your rhyming sucks major shit, John. Didn’t know someone could be so bad at it,”

“Yeah well not all of us can be the God of Poetry and Cocks,” Mitchell jabbed playfully.

“Need a reminder as to why I’m the God of Huge Cock, Dracula?”

“Aah, jeez, I’d love to ‘n all, but I’m in the middle of reading the obits. Important stuff, this,” Anders scoffed, but didn’t press it. Once more, they fall back into silence. Anders becomes bored during this period, and starts fiddling with his hands. He looks to Mitchell out of the corner of his eye and smirks when he begins humming the familiar tune of Buffalo Gal. Mitchell peered back over the paper, eyebrows creased in suspicion and confusion.

_“Vampire boy won’t you come out tonight, won’t you come out tonight, won’t you come out tonight,”_ Anders sang, _“Vampire boy won’t you come out tonight aaa-nd…”_ he held the off-key note for a mite longer than he should’ve, then stopped. He waited until Mitchell put down the newspaper entirely, eyes shining with curiosity.

“... And?” he asked.

_“Aaa-nd…_ suck my cock.”

Anders’ grin was as bright as the moon. Too amused at himself, he began laughing loudly when Mitchell pushed his chair back and got to his feet, looking far too annoyed than Anders thought he ought to be. “Ah, my long overdue standing ovation I see,” he said as Mitchell stretched his back and arms.

“Mmmyeah…” Mitchell grunted, turning and leaving the room. “Something like that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If Anders isn't sleeping on the couch that night then he sure as hell isn't getting any for a little bit haha! Wrote this in approx 20 minutes so it might be poop, sorry ;(
> 
> For those who don't know the Buffalo Gal tune, here it is  
> https://youtu.be/uAERYfeiYBc?t=35


End file.
